Memories
by Rosiel-chan
Summary: Kagome has this one memory of great love... it's just hers and Inu Yasha's, but things have changed now in Kagome's life.


**Hello again! This is my newest one. Hope you enjoy! I hoped it would turn out to be sad, but I don't know.. **

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**

**MEMORIES **

Kagome sat beneath the Goshinboku in her time and watched as the leaves fell down, tumbling lightly in the autumn breeze before they finally hit the ground.

She sighed longingly and looked at her right hand, a decent engagement ring on her finger. She was not sure if she really should marry him. Yes, Hojo always was kind and he earned a lot of money, and she really liked him. He's always had a crush on her, since school, she remembered, smiling.

It has been eight years, eight very long years since the last battle with Naraku. Of course, they'd won. With a great price, but they'd won.

One single tear slipped down her cheek. _Funny_, she mused, _I thought I had cried all my tears long ago. _

But they still flowed. After all these years, she still loved him more than anything else in this world, more than she could ever love somebody again.

She breathed in deeply. It was a shaky breath, full of sorrow and with the promise of more tears about to come. But she knew better than to cry now. There were so many happy memories with him, she shouldn't think only of the sad ones. He wouldn't have liked it if she cried every time she thought of him.

"_Oh, you... all you can do is cry over me... Don't you know it's making me sad to know that you can't think of anything good when you're thinking of me?"_, she heard his words in her head and chuckled.

_No, Inu Yasha, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, I won't make you sad anymore. _

She wanted so badly for him to come back, and god knows how she waited every day for, probably his rebirth, to stand at her door, or knock on her window, or sit in the Goshinboku.

And, though she didn't want to admit, though she had sworn to herself that she was over him and moved on, she still was waiting. And it tore her in two.

One half said she should _really_ move on and the other half screamed for her to wait, even if it was for eternity.

She was now 25. She had a real life. She studied. She was going to be a doctor, soon.

But something was missing, and she knew that Hojo never could fix this puzzle in her. There was one, one last great missing piece, and she knew it would be missing forever. Forever.

So many memories... So many memories that only _she_ had. And she was grateful for that. Very. Because this would be her memories, Kagome and Inu Yasha's moments and she was never going to forget what she felt there.

She had this one memory that only belonged to her and him, that all the others didn't have. The memory of his last breath, which had been a kiss. A kiss for her. Her first, her sweetest, her saddest.

_My first..,_ she smiled sadly. _I wonder why I've waited so long..._ Now, the tears fell freely, she didn't had the control over them anymore.

_I was such an idiot... he was such an idiot... We both had the same feelings for so long, and we didn't_ _confess. Oh why..._ Perhaps, it would have been more painful for her to loose him, but then she probably wouldn't have the feeling that something was missing. The feeling of greater loneliness. Then, he would have been her first, like she had wanted it all along.

But now, the chance was blown forever. Inu Yasha had died in the final battle. In her arms. _"I love you, Kagome... I love you... so much..."_., Yes, that was what he had said.

She shook her head. "I love you too, Inu Yasha, forever. I'll never love somebody else."

And that's when she knew she had to wait. She took a deep breath again, and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Kagome stood up, and looking at the Goshinboku, laying her hands on the bark, at the spot where Inu Yasha once had been sealed.

She nodded to herself and looked at her right hand again, taking off the ring from Hojo, stuffing it into her pocket.

Suddenly, she was very happy. More than she had ever been since the day she'd climbed out of the sealed well.

She stretched herself and stepped down the many stairs, looking at them. As she was halfway down, she looked up again, feeling a presence all too familiar.

There, at the end of the steps, on the street, stood a young man, his long, silvery mane flowing lightly in the wind, his eyes, a colour of molten gold, staring up to her, looking very surprised. The only thing missing were two fuzzy ears on top of his head.

Her eyes grew big in shock and her heart stopped for a moment. Was it fear, or was it joy, she couldn't tell. She couldn't make one step forward.

Then, he suddenly started to smile and stepped up the remaining stairs between him and her.

He started to speak. "Sorry, if this sounds cheap, but I think I've seen you before...", he grinned, "...Kagome.".

* * *

_**I don't like to say it, but YES this is a One shot! Really! No other chapter. And if anyone writes that he or she is looking forward to the next chapter... **_

_**Then I'll know that no one reads what I have to say! Oh, how sad! **_

**_You're wondering what to do next? Okay,i'll tell you: push this sweet little button! _**


End file.
